


Off Text Improv by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Off Text Improv by AnonymousSummary: Sugata is happy for Wako to date other guys-- as long as he gets to test-drive them first to make sure they're suitable.





	Off Text Improv by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off Text Improv](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291162) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Off Text Improv

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Star Driver

 **Character** : Takuto, Sugata, Wako

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sugata is happy for Wako to date other guys-- as long as he gets to test-drive them first to make sure they're suitable.

 **Text** : [here ](http://stardriver-kink.livejournal.com/617.html?thread=2409#t2409)

 **Length** 0:19:52

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Off%20Text%20Improv%20by%20Anonymous.mp3) 


End file.
